Dreaming of You
by Kat Loussier
Summary: A single moment can change everything. [30kisses, JadeGuy, shonenai]


**A/N:** Changed mind. I can't write anything more that is multi-chaptered at the moment... TT Okay, okay. So uhh... Jade was very OOC last time (oops). But uhh... yeah. Let's move on so I can get some more of these challenges done so I can spend my night working on smut. Mmm... smut. Depending on how much I get done, I may or may not make a JadeGuy one; depends on how late I am up trying to finish my KratosZelos stuff. I had to drop the GuyZelos stuff (for now) because this challenge and the 30lemons challenges were too much for me; and I have this other one to do too; so I'm EXTREMELY busy. .  
**Title:** Dreaming of You  
**Author:** Kat Loussier (**mystearicabloom** )  
**Pairing:** Jade Curtiss x Guy Cecil  
**Fandom: **Tales of the Abyss  
**Prompt: **#6 - the space between dream and reality  
**Rating: **PG-13, or R if I want to be super careful  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tales of the Abyss or its characters. So I thank you for not suing me.  
**Summary: **A single moment can change everything.

* * *

**Dreaming of You**

As night fell in the capital of Malkuth, a group of travel wary travelers settled into the inn for the night. Splitting up into their separate rooms, Luke opting to take one of two rooms that they booked in case people wanted to spend the night alone, with Tear taking the other.

This left Natalia and Anise to share, while Guy and Jade took the other. Guy exited the shower, chest still damp, towel slung over his shoulders. His night pants were hitched rather low on his hips, his right bone jutting out prominently.

Jade, however, was still in his uniform, although had removed the outer coat and thrown it over a nearby chair. He looked up, appearing completely casual in his scrutiny; but if one was observant enough, they would be able to catch the faint hints of desire that flickered in his garnet orbs as he looked over his blond companion.

"Jade? Is something wrong?" Guy asked, looking over at his friend.

Jade pushed his glasses up his nose a little, before he answered, "No Guy; it's nothing. Just a thought."

"Okay..." Guy tossed his towel aside before climbing into bed, he yawned, "Don't stay up too late Jade; tomorrow's gonna be a busy day."

"Of course Guy."

The blond pulled the covers up over him, turned the light off, and drifted off to sleep. Jade watched, light glinting off his glasses, as Guy calmly fell into a deeper sleep. The younger man completely oblivious to his lust-tinted gaze.

Once Jade was positive that Guy was in a deep state of sleep, he made his move. Sliding soundlessly from his bed, he stood and tiptoed quickly, yet quietly, to the blond's bed. Setting his right knee on the bed beside Guy's hip, Jade slid the blanket down around his slim hips.

Casually, he watched as Guy slept, his head turned to one side, lips slightly parted. Those lips looked tempting; so much so, that he was seriously considering risking waking up the sleeping man just to feel those lips on his.

"Mmm... no Jade I..."

_What's this?_ Was the blond actually seriously dreaming about him? Jade frowned. He hadn't expected this kind of... complication perhaps? No, it didn't seem like a complication; in fact, Jade considered it a very welcome surprise. Could it be possible that Guy had some form of feelings for him?

The temptation to awaken the blond was strong, but Jade resisted; refusing to wake him until he was sure that Guy indeed harbored some form of feelings for him that were not just feelings of friendship.

"I... that's not what I..." Guy's sentences were fragments, and often left Jade to try and piece together their meaning. At times, the meaning could be very easy to discern; at others, difficult; sometimes it was impossible.

It seemed like an eternity, but it was really only a few minutes. Eventually, Jade could take the stress of not knowing how the blond felt for him. He pressed his lips down on Guy's in harsh kiss

In a single moment, he changed his fate.

In a single moment, he learned something new.

In a single moment, he knew he loved.

That's right, loved.

And it all began with a single kiss.

**FIN.**

* * *

Now, that's one more down, twenty-eight more to go! Well, for me at least, this is SOMETHING. Actually I kind of feel that it was a tad rushed at the end, but oh well. I kinda like the ending. So please, enjoy. And leave some comments! Now it's back to everything else that I need to do. 

Kat.**  
**


End file.
